wowwikifandomcom_ru-20200216-history
Ювелирное дело
Ювелирное дело является основной профессией, которая была добавлена в дополнении Burning Crusade. Ювелиры могут создавать кольца, аксессуары, предметы на шею, статуэтки и главным образом самоцветы в ячейки различных цветов. Фигурки зверей, используемые как аксессуары, могут носить только сами ювелиры. С выходом дополнения Wrath of the Lich King ювелирам дали возможность использовать усиленные самоцветы, которые увеличивают характеристики больше, чем обычные самоцветы, однако число таких самоцветов ограничено тремя одновременно одетыми в предметах. Игроки, которые не купили текущее дополнение, могут использовать самоцветы в предметах предыдущего дополнения, но при условии, что у них оплачена версия дополнения Burning Crusade. Ювелиры могут добывать самоцветы при просеивании руды. Пять кусков руды доступны для одного просеивания. , и создаются ювелирами из менее драгоценных самоцветов для получения более редких. Статуи Камни, добываемые из рудников, могут использоваться ювелирами для создания статуй, которые могут использовать только ювелиры. Статуи восстанавливают уровень здоровья ювелира на время существования. Самоцветы низкого уровня Самоцветы низкого уровня не используются в качестве огранки, они необходимы как реагенты для создания колец, предметов на шею или аксессуаров. Самоцветы высокого уровня Самоцветы высокого уровня можно получить при добыче руды или при просеивании руды, добываемой с навыком горного дела выше 275 (Запределье, Нордскол и зоны Катаклизма). Высокоуровневые самоцветы различаются цветами. Они могут быть красного, оранжевого, желтого, зеленого, синего или фиолетового цветов. Как правило цвет камня определяет повышение одних и тех же характеристик. Самоцветы можно вставлять в ячейки предметов. Если в ячейке уже стоит самоцвет, он заменится на новый, а если самоцвет соответствует цвету ячейки - он даст бонус при соответствии цветов. Камни красного, синего и желтого цвета можно вставить только в соответствующие ячейки, а зеленые оранжевые и фиолетовые в два различных соответствующих цвета. Дополнительно к различным цветным самоцветам в игре существуют два дополнительных самоцвета радужные и особые. Радужные самоцветы можно вставить в ячейки любого цвета. Особые самоцветы только в ячейки для особых самоцветов. Большинство особых самоцветов добавляют бонусы только при наличии заданного количества экипированных самоцветов других различных цветов. Если условие не выполнено, то под бонусом особого самоцвета будет выделено серым цветом требование цветных самоцветов. Бонус к особому самоцвету можно получить вставляя самоцветы смежных цветов, например 1 фиолетовый самоцвет выполнит условие экипировки 1 красного и 1 синего самоцвета. Большая часть предметов, начиная с уровня Запределья и выше имеет ячейки для самоцветов. Также Кузнецы могут изготавливать поясную пряжку, для дополнительного гнезда в пояс. Для себя кузнецы могут добавлять 1 дополнительное гнездо в наручи и 1 дополнительное гнездо в перчатки. Вспомогательные предметы Основным вспомогательным предметом, который практически всегда требуется ювелирам, при создании колец и предметов на шею, является . Для ювелиров с навыком выше 300 для огранки самоцветов необходим . Обучение ювелирному делу Для того чтобы получить первый навык Ювелирного дела, необходимо установить расширение Burning Crusade. После этого все, что требуется от игрока - это отправиться к ближайшему учителю профессии в любом крупном городе. Стоит отметить, что существует одна раса дренеев, которая имеет 5-ти бальный бонус к Ювелирному делу. Тем не менее, это весьма ограниченное значение. Первыми доступными эскизами являются Эскизы ученика ювелирного дела. Более продвинутыми являются Эскизы подмастерья ювелирного дела, далее Эскизы умельца ювелирного дела, Эскизы искусника ювелирного дела и Эскизы мастера ювелирного дела. Эскизы великого мастера ювелирного дела можно обучиться в Нордсколе: в Ревущем Фьорде, Борейской тундре или Даларане. Большинство эскизов для лучших самоцветов можно приобрести в Даларане за . Учителя профессии для игроков Альянса * * * * * * * * Учителя профессии для игроков Орды * * * * * * * * Нейтральные учителя профессии * (Алдоры) * (Алдоры) * (Провидцы) * * * Эскизы за репутации Some designs are only learnable after achieving a certain reputation level with a particular faction. These are listed at the faction designs entry. Использование самоцветов Once you reach level 300 in Jewelcrafting, you can begin to learn to cut gems for sockets. These cuts are not taught by a trainer, but must be bought from the Master Jewelcrafter of your faction in Hellfire Peninsula, or various faction vendors that require a certain level of reputation with them before you can purchase the designs. Most cuts are purchasable from a faction quartermasters in Outland, although one cut (315 blue) is a world drop. Most cuts at 350 skill are learned from world drops. See Gem Attributes below for more information about specific cuts. List of cuts for Wrath: *Northrend gems by color *Northrend gems by quality Сокеты Equipment with sockets on them are found in Outland and Northrend. Gems are cut by Jewelcrafters can cut raw gems into jewels which can then be placed into the socket, giving the item bonus stats. A socketed gem can be replaced with a different gem, but this will destroy the original gem. Цвета Gems come in eight colors: red, orange, yellow, green, blue, purple, prismatic, and meta. Excluding meta gems and sockets, any colored gem will fit into any colored socket. However, matching the gem and socket colors allows for the socket bonus to be activated. Primary-color gems - red, yellow, and blue - will only match sockets for their color. Secondary-color gems - green, orange, and purple - will match either of the two slots that correspond to their color. Finally, tertiary-color gems (which include only the Void Sphere and Prismatic Sphere) will fit into any color slot (excluding meta) and still activate the slot bonus. Secondary gems also have combinations of two different bonuses, while primary gems only boost one stat. Meta gems possess their own color requirements to activate, so a player might choose to forfeit an item's socket bonus in favor of a more desirable meta bonus. The two prismatic gems (Void and Prismatic Spheres, which are crafted by enchanters) will, since they are a combination of all colors, provide resistance to all forms of magic. For example, a basic red cut is to turn a Blood Garnet into a Teardrop Blood Garnet, giving +13 healing spells. A basic yellow cut is to turn a Golden Draenite into a Brilliant Golden Draenite, giving +6 intellect. However, a Flame Spessarite is an orange gem that can be cut into a Luminous Flame Spessarite, a gem that gives both +7 healing and +3 intellect and will match either a red or yellow socket. There are many gems that can be cut to fit in sockets. For each color, there is an uncommon gem, which can be cut using patterns from vendors and quartermasters that are learnable at jewelcrafting skill 300 to 325; and a rare gem, which can be cut according to rare, world drop designs learnable at jewelcrafting skill 350. Meta gems fit into meta sockets, which only appear on high-level head-slot items, and cuts for them are learnable at jewelcrafting skill 365, although some meta-slot jewels are boss drops and cannot be crafted. Raw meta gems are produced by alchemists by transmuting a number of raw minerals and primals into special diamonds. There are also epic equivalents of each gem colour, obtained through mining nodes in the Mount Hyjal instance, drops from mobs in the Black Temple or they can also be traded in Shattrath City for Badges of Justice. The designs for their respective cuts are available through reputation with Scale of the Sands or Shattered Sun Offensive. Эскизы Эскизы из добычи The following designs are dropped and can be sold on the auction house or traded between players. Изучаемые эскизы See: * Apprentice jewelcrafting designs * Journeyman jewelcrafting designs * Expert jewelcrafting designs * Artisan jewelcrafting designs Создаваемые ювелирами предметы, персональные при поднятии В данной таблице перечислены предметы, создаваемые ювелирами, которые становятся персональными после их создания. Большинство рецептов на именные самоцветы можно купить в Даларане и Штормграде. Также, при огранке именных самоцветов, ювелир одновременно может носить в экипировке только 3 самоцвета. Interface Gems can be socketed by shift+right-clicking an item that has sockets. This will bring up a window with sockets appearing at the bottom for you to drop the gem(s) into. After placing your gems into the sockets you want, click the "Socket Gems" button to socket the gems. A socketed gem can be replaced with a different gem, but the original gem will be completely destroyed by this. See also * Guide to leveling jewelcrafting to 300 *Jewelcrafting Leveling Guide 1-450 (in progress, still being polished) *Northrend gems (By color - By quality - Transmutations) Patch changes * * gems stat bonuses increased. ** New recipes have been added for cutting epic gems and can be purchased using . ** now has a chance of yielding an epic gem. ** Raw epic gems can be obtained via the following means: *** Prospecting *** Alchemy transmutations *** Purchased with Honor *** Purchased with }} * * and some quality gems into several quality gems ( ) ** Several world-drop BoE Northrend rare gem designs added ** Northrend rare gems can be purchased for }} * ) is no longer obtained through Prospecting}} * * no longer requires a forge. ** Brilliant Glass now has a small chance to make an epic gem. ** , , are now all available at the Quel'danas .}} * added.}} * added.}} * * has a slightly reduced range that it gives skillups. ** A number of jewelcrafting gems now give skill increases for slightly longer than they used to. ** The vendor value for the raw green gems have been reduced. This will also make these gems cheaper to put up on the auction house (Blood Garnet, Golden Draenite, etc...) ** Prospecting now always yields at least 1 gem. ** Grand Master Jewelcrafters Hamanar (Shattrath City), Jazdalaad (The Stormspire), Kalaen (Thrallmar) and Tatiana (Honor Hold) may teach all levels of Jewelcrafting. ** Several new recipes that use and have been added to jewelcrafting trainers. ** Increased the chance to find blue gems when prospecting. ** Removed the 1 hour cooldown when cutting diamonds. ** Reduced the matching requirements for some diamonds. }} External links : For leveling guides please visit Tradeskill leveling guides ;Info }}|desc= }} }}|desc= }} ;Old en:Jewelcrafting Категория:Профессия